Never Yours
by todaey
Summary: "See pink, don't blink..." "See red, you're dead..."  In a story where Sakura turns into a girl without emotions, while Sasuke is the new guy who makes her life hell...  AU
1. Chapter 1

Hello, people~ C:

This is my first fanfiction ;v;

Hope you like it!

Couples: Sasuke and Sakura

Genre: Horror/Angst

Plot: "See _pink_, don't blink..." "See _red_, you're _dead_..."

In a story where Sakura is a girl without emotions, while Sasuke is the new guy who makes her life hell...

Chapter 1_~Watchful Eyes~_

It started 5 months ago...when something happened.

.

.

.

"Yamanaka Ino"

"Here!"

"Geez, not so loud...! Uzumaki Naruto."

"Here, Kakashi-sensei!" The blonde headed idiot shouted.

"Even louder then Ino, are you two related...?"

"Ew! Never!" Both of them said in disgust.

"Hm...Haruno Sakura?"

Silence.

"Where is Haruno Sakura?" Kakashi asked the class.

There were whispers, and then Sakura appeared, looking dead as she had ever been.

"...Here...sensei." She whispered.

"Late! You've never been late before,...see me after school."

Sakura went quietly back to her seat. Ino looked at her worryingly.

"First of all, we have a new student, today...come in." He motioned for the student to come.

The boy complied, got in front of the class and introduced himself.

"Uchiha Sasuke...Nice to meet you." He had the sexiest voice, so smooth and deep...any girl would fall in love with him. Dark raven hair, mesmerizing black eyes. Ino would have described him as the perfect man. The girls blushed, and swooned over him. However, the moment he laid his eyes on Sakura, she swore she saw red.

"Now, Sasuke, sit down behind Haruno...Haruno raise your hand."

She did as she was told, careful not to show her wrists. He went to his new seat, while the girls started whispering about how sexy, and handsome he was. Sakura just looked out the window, watching the birds fly. Birds were free, she decided, she wanted to be a bird someday.

"Okay, while you guys do classwork, I'll read my 'educational' book." He smiled through his mask. Kakashi was the mysterious, perverted teacher who did nothing, but read that perverted book, he calls 'educational'.

Like a swarm of bees, girls gathered around the ever so cool Uchiha Sasuke and began chatting up to him. It was disgusting how girls always threw themselves at the mysterious yet handsome guys. They had no self-respect, whatsoever.

Sakura excused herself to the bathroom. She ran to the bathroom, and locked herself in one of the stalls. Sakura took a out a razor blade she hid on her skirt pocket and began slitting her wrists. She felt pleasure combined with pain, as she did it.

Sakura had always suffered ever since her dad died. Her mom, however was alive and somewhere being the prostitute she was. Instead of being a good example for her daughter, she goes around selling herself to strangers. She never learned how to love, it was as if she never loved her daughter.

Turning the water faucet on, she washed her face and her wrists. She felt dead. Empty.

She went back to her classroom, and sat in her seat. She felt eyes watching her every movement.

.

The bell rang. Students rushed to their classes, Sakura's second period was art. She secretly hoped, Uchiha Sasuke wouldn't be in her class. Not because she hated him, but because wherever he would go, girls would follow him.

She opened her locker to get a pencil and an eraser for art, as soon as she closed it, she saw his face.

"Haruko-san...?" He said with his oh so sexy voice.

"Haruno. " She retorted.

"Yes, Haruno-san, would you show me where the art class is...?"

How disrespectful! No 'please', someone should have taught him manners.

"Uh, yeah sure, I have art too." She gave a fake smile. She did that a lot lately.

"Great." He smirked. Typical guy.

They walked to their class, she was looking in front of her, and felt his eyes, again, watching her. Seriously, this was annoying her. But still she kept her cool and walked to their class.

.

.

.

Author's notes: I feel like this chapter is so short...-_-

~Yupi-pi-na


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: **Thank you for the reviews! :)

Couples: Sasuke and Sakura

Genre: Horror/Angst

Plot: "See _pink_, don't blink..." "See _red_, you're _dead_..."

In a story where Sakura is a girl without emotions, while Sasuke is the new guy who makes her life hell...

Chapter 2_~Interest~_

Art class was the only class Sakura enjoyed. It was quiet, people doing their own work. However, since the Uchiha was here, it got louder than Ino and Naruto's loud yelling. She knew this would happen, and she was not in the mood to be bothered with. It got better as the bell rang, but he was in every one of her classes. How lucky of her.

He never took his eyes off of Sakura, he was watching her as she was the only one he could see. Why, though? Why would he watch her...?

After her sixth period, she went to the music room, where a piano lay in the middle of the room. Eversince she was young, she loved to play the piano and write songs. You could say she was influenced by her father. He taught her how to play.

She went around the piano, touching it carelessly as if it were soft. She sat down, put her fingers on the keys and began to play, Fur Elise, her and her father's favorite piece.

_Flashback_

_The sweet melody of Fur Elise was heard from the living room. Sakura saw her father playing the piano, and sat down next to him. Her frilly little dress wrinkling as she sat and listened. _

_Sakura closed her eyes and listened to the beautiful music. Then he stopped playing, and looked at her. She too opened her eyes, and looked up._

"_Sakura, my darling, would you like to learn how to play the piano?" His voice gentle as ever._

"_Yes!" Sakura excitedly shouted, as she jumped to hug him._

"_Okay, sit on my lap." She did as she was told._

"_Put your fingers on the keys, and follow my lead." _

_She began to watch her father's hands dance around the piano, and soon she followed, and played the piano. Her mother sat down with them, and smiled at them._

_End of Flashback_

Sakura's fingers trembled as tears ran down her porcelain face. "Why...?" She absentmindedly asked no one in particular. She got up and ran to the door, only to bump into Sasuke.

She looked up, apologized and was about to go, when he grabbed her by the wrist.

"What's wrong...?" He asked, but his eyes showed no emotion.

"N-nothing, l-let go, you're hurting me...!" Sakura winced at his strong grip on her wrist.

He let go, and Sakura went on her way to Kakashi, since he told her to come after school.

Sasuke didn't even say sorry, when he manhandled her wrist. Her very weak, slit wrists.

Sakura met with Kakashi and they talked, he asked her if she will visit her psychiatrist, today, which she replied in a maybe. Kakashi was the second closest person to her, first was her best friend, Ino.

Speaking of Ino, she showed up and went to Sakura.

"There you are Sakura!" She said in between breaths, then sat down next to her best friend."I have been looking for you! Where have you been?" She sounded like a mother.

"Sakura was just talking to me, Ino, you may go home now, Sakura." He assured her with a smile.

"Okay, let's go somewhere fun, Sakura!" Ino excitedly said as she waved her hand to Kakashi.

"Bye, Kakashi-sensei! Go find yourself a girlfriend, instead of reading that perverted book!" she shouted.

"So loud...!"

.

.

.

"Sakura, you saw the new guy, Sasuke right?" She took a moment to look at Sakura's face.

"Isn't he just the sexiest man, you have ever seen? I wish he was my boyfriend." She gave a dreamy sigh.

"Aren't you dating Shikamaru?" Sakura raised her pink brow.

"Yes, but I'd leave that lazy-ass anyday for Sasuke~!" Typical of Ino to go from one boy to another. "Just kidding! Even though he is a lazy-ass, he's sweet."

"I thought so." Sakura smiled at her friend.

"Aww you smiled, that's the first time, since your fa-" She felt as if she was getting into an emotional situation, she apologized, "Sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"I-it's okay..." She stared down at the floor.

"Ah! I saw these new shoes on sale! Wanna have a look with me...?" She smiled widely waiting for Sakura's answer.

"Yeah, why not."

"Yes!" She said and then grabbed her hand."Let's go go go!"

.

.

.

Sakura had a great day with Ino, but then decided to go home, she expected her mother to be working, as she calls it. When she opened her door, she found her mother's shoes and a man's shoes in the genkan.(*)

She, of course knew her mother was with a man, she could hear the moaning. So disgusting. She took of her shoes and ran upstairs. She changed out of her school uniform, and wore a long hoodie and tights. She could still hear the moans, she closed her ears tight, and closed her eyes.

She then, got up and opened her laptop. She opened her messenger, and hoped that her psychiatrist was there. Her name was Sara. Sakura clicked her username and started chatting.

**Sakura:**...Hello, Sara-san.

**Sara:** Sakura! What...not even a smiley face? D:

**Sakura:** Sorry, I just needed to talk to someone...

**Sara:** You know you can talk to me whenever you want! Now spill it!

**Sakura:** Well...my...mother brought home another man...

**Sara:** ...Just get out of the house, and go somewhere.

**Sakura:** How is that going to help...?

**Sara:** Sakura, I used to have problems, and I would always feel better after some fresh air. Trust me.

**Sakura:** Okay, I guess I'll go to the park, thanks for the help.

**Sara:** Hey, no problem at all, I'm always here for you!

Shutting down the computer, Sakura went downstairs, put on her shoes and slammed the door as loud as she could to make sure her mother felt her anger.

.

.

.

Walking would help her get rid of her anger and stress, she decided. She saw couples kissing, families eating ice cream, smiling and laughing together. It reminded her of how her family used to be.

She walked, and found Sasuke sitting on a bench with a dog by his side. The dog was the most cutest dog she had even seen. She wanted to pet it. She never had a pet, before.

Sasuke rose his eyes to meet hers. They looked at each other for a while, which seemed to be an hour.

She avoided his gaze and instead looked at the cute dog. She wanted to hug him, so bad.

"You wanna pet her...?" His voice brought her back to him, again.

"Uh...y-yes, if I may..." She went close to him, and knelt down to touch the dog. Sakura loved soft things, like animals. "What's her name...?" she asked, still petting the dog.

"Hn...Marla." He answered, she giggled.

"Marla...that's a cute name." She giggled again, and he seemed to be intoxicated by her.

"You come here often?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah..." She looked at her watch, and then said "It's getting late, I must go."

"See you tomorrow, then." He said and she did the same thing, and went home.

Sasuke had seen something strange, when she reached her hand to pet Marla, her wrists had been slit.

'_Interesting...'_ He thought as a smirk took over his beautiful face.

.

.

.

**Author's Notes: **Yeah, chapter 2, and Sasuke is evil...I'm sure you'll hate him, afterwards.

Please Review...if you want! ;v;


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes:** Hello~ Here is chapter 3 with more action...I think.

Hope you like it! ;v;

Couples: Sasuke and Sakura

Genre: Horror/Angst

Plot: "See _pink_, don't blink..." "See _red_, you're _dead_..."

In a story where Sakura is a girl without emotions, while Sasuke is the new guy who makes her life hell...

Chapter 3~Hate~

.

.

.

"Naruto...Would you please," Ino started as she was staring at him "….be so kind as to remove your dirty, smelly, fugly, eww feet off my table?"

"Huh? You call my _beautiful_ feet dirty, smelly, fugly and eww! Look at yours, Ino!" Naruto retorted, still not getting his feet off the table.

Naruto was as stubborn as a mule, or in this case, a donkey. Ino, on the other side was the mule.

"_Mine_, are beautiful...with baby blue nail polish, that's what you call beautiful!" Ino said as she raised her foot up to Naruto's face.

"Hah! Beautiful?" He snorted as he stared at her in disgust. " _My_ feet are the definition of beautiful."

"...Uh, why are you guys talking about...feet?" Sakura stared at them for a long while.

Whenever they were at Ino's house, they would get into pointless conversations and drag Sakura into them.

"Sakura, honey~ Tell him to get his dirty feet off the table, or I'll cut his _weenie!_" Ino said as she had a smirk on her face, "And you know I will do it..." That earned a gasp from Naruto.

"Ino dear, please let's not get crazy." Sakura said nervously, even though she wasn't at all nervous. Then, with the sweetest voice of hers, she turned to the donkey. "Naruto...get your feet off the table now!"

"...S-Sakura-chan, I forgot you're scarier than Ino!" Well at least he got his feet of the table, or as Ino would call them dirty, smelly, fugly, eww feet.

"Now if you two don't mind I'd like to watch a movie."

"Oooh! I know, how about Twilight...?" Ino said excitedly.

"_Twilight_?" Naruto said in disgust. "How about you watch _Twilight,_ while Sakura and I watch a horror movie."

"How about you shut up Naruto!"

"You shut up Ino! _Twilight_ watcher..."

"What? You have something against Twilight?" Ino started "How about you go eat ramen, like you always do!"

"I'll have you know, ramen is the best thing in the world!"

"...I don't even know why you two are my friends..." Sakura sighed as she continued watching them.

"_**Best**_ friends!" they empathized the words.

A smile took over Sakura's features. They were her best friends and she loved them.

.

.

.

"Wash the dishes Sakura, cause I'm going out tonight." her mom said as she was putting on lipstick.

Sakura glared at her, and she went to wash the dishes. She heard the door open and a man walked in. Her _date_...supposedly.

"Kanou-kun!" she said sweetly as she wrapped her arms around his neck like a snake, like a disgusting slimy snake.

"Sami-chan, I couldn't wait to see you." He had a disgusting voice, in Sakura's opinion.

"Aww! Come on let's go and have fun."

They walked to the door and Sakura couldn't help but feel disgusted to be her daughter.

"Oh, and Sakura don't wait for me!" Sami said as she disappeared.

"...Like I ever do."

.

.

.

After she was done with washing the dishes, she went upstairs to her room to do her homework. She felt so bored, she couldn't concentrate.

"I wish I had a dog..." she said as she remembered Sasuke's dog.

She rested her head on her pillow and closed her eyes, but she couldn't sleep. With a grunt, she got up and headed downstairs. Sakura felt alone, she felt so alone she couldn't even describe it.

She turned on the TV, hoping to watch something interesting. She changed the channels one by one. She was getting sleepy, her eyes lowering and she was fast asleep.

.

.

.

There was knocking on the window...maybe it was the wind. There was a knock again, this time on the door. Sakura opened her eyes and looked at the door. Maybe it was her mother. That wasn't possible, she said not to wait for her, meaning she was sleeping at that man's house. So...who was it?

Suddenly curious, Sakura got up and went to the door.

.

"W-who's there?" Her voice nervous and afraid.

She opened the door. She saw nothing...but then her eyes widened at what she saw next.

.

Her mother, bloody with a katana on her hand, her dress was covered in blood.

She got closer to Sakura and whispered into the terrified Sakura's ear.

.

"...I told you not to wait for me..." She dug the katana in Sakura's stomach.

The next thing Sakura did was scream.

.

She screamed as she opened her eyes quickly and abruptly got up. Of course, it was a nightmare. Why would her mother want to kill her...? It was absolutely ironic. She remembered

how she looked like she had been crying. Her mother was heartless...she wouldn't cry.

She looked down to see signs of blood on her stomach, but of course there were none.

It was all a nightmare.

.

.

.

**Author's Notes: **Funny parts, and horror parts...

Why so short...?

Anyway~

Please Review if you like it!


End file.
